Pendragon Chronicles: a Parody
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Oh dear. Everyone from Pendragon was fired. Er... Quit errr... Didn't get here in time. That's it. So, we had to hire Random Characters from other things and put them in this plot. Hobey-ho let's go. Yes, the title will change.
1. Chapter 1

This is hopefully going to be a good Parody. Heh heh… Due to unfortunate circumstances, the entire cast of Pendragon has been fired- errr… Quit errr…. Couldn't make it. Yeah that's it. They didn't get here in time. So, I had to pull Random Characters from Video games, Books, and Anime to do this parody. Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon, or any Random Characters that will show up in this parody. I do own the guy playing Mark though.

Chapter 1

Why am I writing this? And to a nerd? Oh yeah, it's in that script I got five minutes ago… That's it. Why do I need a script? I'm writing a dang journal! You don't know who I am? Let me introduce myself. My name is Sora (WHY IS MY NAME SO FEMININE!?!I'M A GUY!!!) I was pulled into this parody for no good reason whatsoever. Call me Bobby. It's in the script Mark. Or… Whoever's playing Mark. Whatever. I have good news and bad news. Good news, I made out with a cute girl I just met. Bad news, I'm in this parody. Oh wait, that didn't come out right. The bad news is that I got jacked across the universe for apparently no reason. Not even the real Pendragon knew why! This is so confusing… I better get paid for this. Anyway, back to… well, the girl playing Courtney chetwynde. Why'd she get fired anyway? It's not like she was important or anything. Time to explain what happened. Or what I SAY happened. I may lie… Oh well.

( Pendragons house) (AN: Also, I will usually refer to Sora as 'Sora' because it's more comfortable.)

"Wait, you're not even going to tell me who's playing Courtney? She's cute right?" Sora asked a random stageguy. The stageguy shrugged.

"I don't know who did the casting. I do know who's playing Courtney though. Better hurry. The scene's about to start!" The stageguy shoved Sora into the hallway, where the front door was.

"Wait, Kairi won't get jealous right?" Sora asked himself. "Well, it is a parody, so I'm sure I'll be fine." Cid walked on stage. Sora's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Calm down kid!" Cid yelled. "You're giving me a headache. No, I am not playing anybody. I'm a stagehand."

"Whew…" Sora breathed, extremely relieved.

"Anyway, the director sent me to tell you, that under NO circumstances is Kairi going to know about this scene."

"Wow, thanks! Who's the director anyway? I need to thank him" Sora said happily.

"He's…" Cid began, but just then, the doorbell rang. "CRAP! The scene is beginning! Don't embarrass yourself kid!" Cid ran away. Sora walked to the door, and opened it. There he saw…

"Who are you?" Sora asked the girl. She had red hair and pretty cool eyes. Sora liked her (At first sight anyway) a lot.

"I'm playing Courtney. Duh." The girl spoke with a country accent. "Anyway, I'm Malon. I've heard about you!"

"Thanks!" Sora said. Then he remembered his script. "Oh… Ummmm… Come inside!" He gestured. The girl smiled at him and Sora suddenly liked this parody. She came inside, and Sora closed the door. The girl got out several papers and began to rummage through them.

"Where is it…? They didn't even organize these! Ah here it is." She held up what looked like a script.

"So uhhh… What brings you here?" Sora asked Malon, who was scanning the script.

"Found it. Ahem. Well… I… Always liked you Bobby… Or Should I just call you Sora? It just feels more comfortable..." Malon asked and suddenly Cid walked in.

"The director says to hurry it up, He doesn't have all day."

"Well, I don't know…" Malon said. "It seems better to just do the whole script."

"That's what I said, but the Director said that was copyrighted, so we could do weird things. So… Skip to Line 12, AKA the one you two are going to share!" Cid said as he ran back to report to the Director. Malon looked at the script again.

"Oh… Okay…" She said before jumping on Sora and kissing him. Sora was caught by surprise, but didn't resist. Suddenly, a new arrival showed up.

"I'll just call you Sora, like everyone else will, okay?" The man said. Malon got off Sora looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'll leave now." Malon said before leaving. Sora got up and looked at the man who was going to play his uncle.

"Hey Cloud." Sora greeted the oh-so-awesome Cloud. You know, that guy who always wants to kill sephiroth? (AN: He's the cloud from KH2, because I've never played FF7.)

"Sora, I need to help some people. Can you help me?" Cloud asked. Sora twitched before falling on the ground. "Sora?" Cloud asked as Sora twitched.

"THAT WAS WAY OOC!" Sora jumped up and yelled at the same time. He suddenly calmed down. "Sorry. That was… Unexpected." Cloud nodded in understanding.

"It's in the script. Don't be surprised." Cloud said.

"Right… where are we going?" Sora asked Cloud.

"Somewhere else." Cloud answered.

They got outside, and got on Cloud's Motorcycle. Cloud looked at the house and sighed.

"Do you love this place? And your family?" He asked Sora. Sora looked all sorts of confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't think anyone is playing as Mr and Mrs. Pendragon or Shannon. I came to that house ten minutes ago!"

"Actually an hour." Cloud corrected. "You must have really enjoyed Malon's kiss."

"Don't tell Kairi!" Sora begged. "Please…"

"Sure. I'm going to kill Sephiroth after this is over anyway…" He growled. He started up the motorcycle and left.

(The next day)

"WHY AM I PLAYING A NERD!!!!!!!? WHOEVER DID CASTING, YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU HERE ME!" Megagamer (An: Me) Yelled at thin air. He stepped out of the stall, only to find…

"Hey Saint Dane." Megagamer said cheerfully. The guy playing Mitchell gasped.

"You're not supposed to know who I am until book eight!" He said angrily. Megagamer shrugged.

"It's not like your really Saint Dane. He got fired like everyone else." Cid said as he came out of nowhere. "I have a message from the director. He says that the author did the casting."

"Who's the author? I'll kill him!" Megagamer said aggressively. (AN:ROFL)

"You uhhh… don't want to know." Cid said changing the subject. "He also said you HAVE to be in all parody's, so actually audition for once! Don't just run away!"

"Yeah, I got my part!" Baby Bowser said cheerfully. "And I'm happy to be Mitchell!"

"Right well… I'm gone." Cid left. Megagamer left also. BB, also left out of sheer boredom.

End of chapter

AN: Right, this will hopefully get funnier as it goes along. Saint Dane gets introduced next chapter. Any guesses who playing him? I know. I know everything. Evil Laugh I chose Cloud for Press because I was bored. Sora for Bobby because Sora jumps worlds all the time. He won't cry. Malon (From the Legend of Zelda in case you forgot.) is playing Courtney because I thought she had to be athletic if she lived on a ranch. Megagamer's playing Mark because… I couldn't think of anyone else. Truth be told, Megagamer is obnoxious, and will insult EVERYONE. I don't mind bashing myself for some reason. (Yeah, malon slaps him a lot. Don't ask me why) Baby Bowser is playing Mitchell, for no good reason. The quigs are going to be played be enemies, so, any guesses on who's playing the quigs on Second Earth? (And Denduron to, if I get that far)

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Cyric Z! Who reviewed! Now, hopefully I can get these chapters longer. Saint Dane gets introduced this chapter, along with the second earth quigs. Maybe the Denduron quigs if I get that far. (Don't forget, I have to get Mark's story too, but I promise, I'll make it hilarious. Now, let's roll!

Chapter 2

Megagamer was bored. He knew that Sora, Errrr… Pendragon was forced into this parody. So was he. And now he had to find the girl playing Courtney! Megagamer checked his script again.  
"Let's see… I ran into Mitchell, AKA Baby Bowser already, so I should be… looking for Courtney? It doesn't say where I'm supposed to find her though… he walked into the gym and saw Malon playing volleyball. Megagamer was pretty sure this was the Guy's gym. He puked when he thought something too inapprotite to write down in this parody.

"Uhhh… This stupid script I have says to find you. And why are you in here?" Megagamer asked Malon. She took out her script.

"Let's see… My script says to ask you why you're here. But it's polite to answer your question… I'm so Kick(Censored I hate cussing) in sports I have to play guys. Who I destroy." Malon said. Megagamer sighed in relief for no good reason.

"Right, well, uhhh… did you see Bobby last night?" Megagamer asked. (He decided to stop breaking the fourth wall, because Cid was holding a sign on the sidelines of the stage saying something along the lines of 'STOP REFERING TO THE (Censored) SCRIPT!')

"Oh… yes I did." Malon said.

"WHAT! Why'd someone as fine as you go with him? You should've come to me and my…" Megagamer checked the script again. "HEY! Who put that there? This parody is rated T! That's like, X territory!" Malon slapped him just to shut him up. A random blonde Ninja in the audience fell out of his seat laughing. He ran out of the audience once Megagamer vowed to kill him as soon as he got offstage.

"Anyway, read this journal." Megagamer said shortly before running after Naruto. Malon stared, then shrugged and read.

(Second Earth, Subway station)

"Why are we down here anyway?" Sora asked cloud. Cloud shrugged.

"It's in the script." Cloud said.

"Stop right there!" An official looking (Well, sounding) voice said. Sora and Cloud turned around to see…

"Leon?" Sora asked confusedly. "Aren't you on our side?"

"I'm not a character Per se. I'm just Saint Dane in disquise. Oh shoot. We don't need that Homeless guy now." The author sighed in relief, because he didn't cast anyone for the homeless dude.

"You're playing Saint Dane?" Cloud asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well… No. There's different people playing SD for the many people he turns into. You may see me again." Leon said. Suddenly, for no good reason, a smoke bomb went off. Sora and Cloud coughed as Leon ran offstage to be replaced by Saint Dane.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. The guy playing Saint Dane rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Sephiroth! Sure, the author wanted Sephiroth, but he was busy… Kicking people's Butt's in the coliseum." Xehanort said.  
"Is it just me, or is the author using a lot of Kingdom Hearts characters?" Sora asked. Cid walked on stage.

"The director said the Author has plenty of other characters from other franchises in mind, he just hasn't used them yet. Please be patient." With that, he left. Cloud and Xehanort looked at each other.

"Well, you're not Sephiroth, but you have the girly hair, the annoying Darkness conquers all thing… Yeah. I'll kick your (Censored)." Cloud said. Sephiroth suddenly jumped off… Something and faced Cloud.

"You think mah Hair is girly Foo?" He asked. Sora had the strong impression that he was drunk. "Den TAKE THIS! Drunk angel! Oh wait, that didn't come out right…" Sephiroth muttered. Cid was shoved on stage by the other stage hands, not wanting to be the one's to deliver the message.

"Uhhh… Sephiroth! The director wants you off the stage right now!" Cid said. Then he started whimpering. "DON'T KILL ME!" He ran off.

"Cloud. You didn't give me directions." Sora reminded. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Use the Script Luke. I mean Sora." He said as he started beating the crap out of Sephiroth (Or trying too). Xehanort left looking bored. Sora ran down to the subway and he heard… something.  
"WOOORRFFF!" The thing shouted. Sora ran. He looked back and saw… What are those things? Cid ran back onstage. (No longer forcefully, Sephiroth wasn't around.)

"Here Sora." Cid said as he threw some green thing at Sora. He caught it. "It's a Parody Dex. It should tell you everything you need to know about people and animals you don't know in this parody."

"Wow, thanks Cid!" Sora said enthustically as he pointed it at the strange enemy. The ParodyDex worked immediately.

'ParodyDex number 132, ChainChomp. In this parody, ChainChomp is the Quig for first, second, and third Earth. Don't ask why. They hail from the Mario universe and can only be killed..' It was cut short there as the chainchomps ran after Sora and he accidentally turned his ParodyDex off. Sora ran to a door marked with a star, and jumped in. The chain chomp were very slow, so Sora had plenty of time to check his script.

"Let's see… It says here… DENDURON!" Sora shouted. Nothing happened. Suddenly several stagehands walked onstage.

"Sorry Sora. Our budget sucks." Slippy Toad said.

"Who was in charge of the budget?" Sora asked. Slippy scratched his head.

"I don't know."

Flashback to Quillian…

"Oh yeah! Beat you again! Fork over the cash!" Megagamer said. Tsurnade (You know, Fifth Hokage, Sucker gambler?) grumbled as she gave more cash to Megagamer.

"Lady Tsurnade," Shizune, Tsurnade's assistant spoke up. "You've lost to Megagamer 283 times already… Where are you getting this cash?"

"The Budget for special effects in the Pendragon parody." Tsurnade said. "Now… I bet all the money I have!"

"That's a lot… Megagamer said checking his pile. I don't have enough though so… I bet all the trustees of Blok that they'd hand over all their money if the next game is won by my guy!"

"So, who is 'Your guy?" Tsurnade asked. Megagamer pointing on the big screen where Itachi Uchiha just killed all the other challengers. And the hosts. And all the robots. Tsurnade's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute… The trustee's gave you all their money which means… Dang it! You screwed up the econmy! Even if it was already screwed!" Shizune yelled at Megagamer. "We better hurry to screw this territory up again before the get to book seven in the Parody!"

End Flashback

"Right… why did we just get replaced by a flashback?" Sora asked.

"Oh. We did that so the audience wouldn't see us put on the cheap equipment." Slippy said.

"What cheap Equipment- oh." Sora said. He noticed several stagehands walk into the tunnel, carrying the rope that was attached to Sora's waist. Sora also saw another stagehand plant some Fireworks.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sora asked Slippy.

"It is to us!" Slippy said cheerfully. Sora rolled his eyes as he got dragged into the flume. (Literally.)

End of Chapter!

I hope you enjoyed that. I do need ideas, so I might listen if you have suggestions! Please review! Constructive critiscm is welcome! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Spring break is soon. Which is good. Now, Quiqs, Denduron edition are here.

Hobey-ho let's go

Chapter 3

Sora yelled as the stagehands dragged him into the tunnel. (Setting off a crapload of fire works in the process) They reached they're destination and cut the ropes. Sora forced himself to forget all the burns he got from the fireworks and looked around. He was in a cave. Sora walked to the end of the tunnel wondering where Cloud went.

WE INTERUPT THIS PARODY FOR AN IMPORTANT Announcement!

"Uhh… Greetings!" I (The Author) Said nervously. "Due to Sephiroth randomly showing up last chapter and ruining the scene, we (I) hired a security force. Say hello to…"

"We're not ready! More gunpowder!" A voice called from the sidelines. The author rolled his eyes. A few minutes later…

"We're ready."

"Right, welcome… THE SECURITY FORCE!" The author said dramatically. Lots of smoke went everywhere, and the security force's five members… were nowhere to be seen.

"I CREATED THAT POSE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE IT!" Megagamer shouted (Presumably at the force)

"SHUT UP! We need it!" another voice called. "Okay. He's unconscious. NOW!" The five members of the security force were in an awesome pose…"

"NO! THAT'S MY COPYWRIGHTED POSE! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Megagamer shouted (Conveniently not seeing the author, as he was tied up)

The author is feeling awkward. (Don't ask why.)

BACK TO THE PARODY!

"Cloud… Why are there 3 suns?" Sora asked.

"You don't want to know." Cloud said.

"Yes I do." Sora said. (Right then, the security force kept back some unknown girls in white from going on stage and jumping on Sora.)

"Fine." Cloud went into a very long (And boring) description of the secret to life, how the sun was created, and… I can't even type it I'm so drowsy… YAWWWWNNNN… Sorry.

"Sora… WAKE UP!" Cloud shouted. "In the script, this is a different planet… or something…"

"That's MUCH better Cloud." Sora said. "What are those pointy things?" He asked pointing (Bad pun sorry) at the… pointy things.

"Quigs. Let's go." Cloud said as he took the sled and looked at the spears.

"We don't need no spears!" Sora said (Rather reduntedly.) "I have a keyblade!" And thus, he summoned his… thin air?

"Where's my keyblade?" Sora asked Cloud. Cloud shook his head.

"Somebody took it. Hopefully it's not in the wrong hands…" Cloud mused.

SOME WHERE ELSE

"Hmmmm… I wonder what would happen if I stabbed this thing in my stomach rapidly?" Naruto took the keyblade and did just that. Then IT took over…

Back on Denduron

"HA HA! Suckers!" Sora teased the Behemoth heartless who were playing the quigs. One of them just got impaled from one of Cloud's spears. (Where his sword had gone was a mystery)

"Sora! These things hate sharp noises! Remember that!" Cloud shouted to Sora. Sora nodded before things got WAY out of hand. First, the sled hit a rock. Both Cloud and Sora flew off. Sora decided to yell dramatically just for the heck of it.

"HEEEEAAALLLLPPP!" He yelled.

Somewhere… Somewhere else

A really, REALLY cool commander dude watched Sora through his screen. Turning around dramatically he yelled the most awesome form of sending people out to do their job.

"Agents are… GO!"

Back on Denduron

"Ow… That hurt." Sora mumbled before sitting up. He looked around. He seemed to be in a hut of some sort. Suddenly, three super cool dudes jumped out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE…" Sora didn't finish his sentence.

"ARE YOU READY? 3,2,1 GO!

"It's time for our big entrance isn't it?"

"FINALLY!"

"SECURITY FORCE! UNITE!" Smoke bombs appeared out of nowhere and went off. Everyone started coughing. (Except the EBA, they just started dancing)

"Leon? Aerith? Yuffie? And… You two are…" Sora said to the 'Security force'.

"We're Hunter and Rockstar! WE ARE AWESOME!"

"No they're not." Megagamer said from the audience. "They didn't even get a part."

"ShUT UP BIG BRO!" They yelled. Sora (And everyone else) Sweatdropped.

"Okay… down to business. Why are you guys dancing in our parody?" Leon asked the EBA.

"Parody? Oh. Well… we answer cries for help. Parodies specifically." Agent 'J' said (while continuing to dance)

"Yeah! Nothing you do can make us leave!" Agent 'Morris' said (in an awesome tone)

"Is there?" Rockstar asked while grinning evilly. "If you don't leave right now, I'll shut down EBA and replace it with the cast from the little mermaid!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"This could take a while…" Hunter muttered and everyone nodded in agreement.

Fortuneatly, As the author I will save you precious amounts of time by using… THIS!

Several hours later…

OOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine. We'll leave. This is a parody, and he wasn't really calling for help so… Later." All three agents left as mysteriously as they came.

"That was a waste of reading space." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Mr Author!" Cid shouted in all directions not sure where I'm at.

Uhhh…. Yeah?

"Mr Author!"

YEAH!

"MR. AUTHOR!"

WHY DON'T YOU HEAR ME YOU… Oh. Heh heh. No quotion marks.

"Yes?" I ask smmothly.  
"The Director wishes to do this scene over again. This… screwed up the atmosphere."

"Fine." I press DELETE and delete everything up to the point where Sora woke up.

One time restart later…

"Ow… Déjà vu…" Sora muttered. "HEY! WHO ARE…" He saw a needle piercing his skin before falling back asleep. (It was poisoned)

Second Earth

"This story sucks! The lost City of Faar is soooooo much better. Maybe we can… hey… is that thing on?"

Yeah Genius.

"Okay…" Megagamer cleared his throat. "What do you think?" He asked Malon. For some unknown reason, she slapped him.

"Hey! What was that… oh. NOT WHAT I SAID LAST CHAPTER! THE JOURNAL!"

"Oh. I think you made it up." Malon said. Megagamer's jaw dropped.

"I didn't make it up! D.J Machale did! Oh wait… That's not right… uhhh…." Megagamer struggled to remember his lines.

"I remember! Sora wrote them! But his house his gone!"

"No it's not. I was there last night." Malon said. Megagamer's eyes went wide.

"HOW COULD YOU! I- (Insert lame love speech here) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO M- OW!" Malon slapped him again.

"We are going to Bobby's house. NOW!" She said commanded. Megagamer rolled his eyes and followed Malon.

End of Chapter!

AN: Sorry about not introducing Loor. It's a mystery! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Right, Sorry for the slow update but… I've been busy

Right, Sorry for the slow update but… I've been busy. Hopefully, you'll appreciate this chapter! Also, should I keep going off topic like I did back in Chapter 3? Anyway, Hobey-ho, Let's go.

Chapter 4

"My Head… Uhhhhh… Where… Am I?"

"You… Are in a dream sequence."

"Huh?"

"Meaning, Your character is asleep."

"Oh okay… Who are you?"

"I'm the mysterious voice that makes sure you stay asleep. Duh. Wake up, the scene is about to start."

Sora woke up with a jolt. He looked around in wonder… Okay, not wonder. He smelled crap. Which he hadn't had to smell for a year being locked up in that pod thingy (Wait… WHAT?)

"Well… Might as well… OH #!" Sora swore as a mysterious blond figure dropped down from the ceiling.

"Shut up!" The figure hissed. Sora blinked.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Loor." Sora blinked in confusion again.

"I thought Loor was a girl…." Sora began but the figure slapped him.

"You idiot! This Gender debate thing has gone on long enough!" The Figure (Now recognizable as Sheik, from OOT, **WHO IS A GIRL!!**!)

"Oh… Okay… Uhhh… So… What's going on? When do I start beating up bad guys?"

"You don't." Sheik said flatly. "Pendragon is a wuss." This statement caused uhhh… Disurtubances in the audience. A mysterious gray-eyed girl threw a knife at Sheik but **SHE **caught it effortlessly.

"Let's just go to the Ceremony… thing."

"Wait a minute… Who's playing Osa?" Sora asked. Sheik palmed her forehead.

"They told me this might happen…"Sheik Muttered. Turning to Sora she continued. "Cover your ears." Sora was going to ask why, but then the room started to shake…

"SLIPPY!" Cid shouted backstage. "NOT YET! They haven't even gone into the mines yet!"

"But… It's a big explosive." Slippy said in a small voice. "I NEED to set it off!"

"NO! Gimme that!"

"MUST…. SET… OFF!"

"STOP!" Everyone stopped as Naruto (Now possessed by Kyuubi) walked on stage.

"**What is going on here?"** Kyuubi asked in his demonic voice. **"Having a fight without inviting a demon… That's just wrong!"**

Cid noticed his cell phone was vibrating so he answered it. "Hello? Sure. Got it. Bye." Turning to everyone else, he spoke. "The director is uhhh… Mad that nobody was paying attention to the scene… since we're already behind schedule, we can't do it over. So… We have to skip this scene!"

"What about Osa?" A beat-up Slippy asked.

"Uhhh… The director hasn't cast anybody for Osa yet. He can't think of a suitable candidate that he doesn't already have plans for. So… Let's go back to Mark!"

Second Earth…

"Don't worry. I've done this before!" Megagamer assured Malon as he adjusted his nightvision goggles. (Despite the fact it was daytime.)

"This is… just stupid." Malon criticized. "I mean, we're only reporting a missing person… You don't have to act like we're… I don't know… the people who broke into area 51 last week…" Megagamer looked slightly uncomfortable as she said this, but he brightened up when he realized he looked awesome. He was decked out in several top-secret CIA gadgets, (where he got those was still a mystery however)

"Come on! We have to break in, threaten Hirsch to believe us, almost get caught, and then escape in a dramatic and no doubt dangerous way that will hopefully increase my… fan club..." Megagamer said with tears in his eyes. Malon blinked. She took out her laptop (Actually Megagamer's, but he let her have it for now) and looked up Megagamer's fan club. She found that he had several members… With the same name. Megagamer. Malon put the computer away while rolling her eyes. Megagamer was still ranting about how Pwnsome he was and stuff…

"Hey you kids!"

"AHHH! We got caught!" Megagamer screamed. "Retreat!"

"Megagamer, were not doing anything wrong." Malon pointed out. Megagamer's face fell.

"Oh.. Okay…

End of chapter!

Authors note: I'm really sorry. That sucked. I have a severe case of writers block, and I know that chapter was horrible… If I don't get any ideas, well… I might have to drop this. I do have an idea for another Pendragon fan-fic and thankfully it's better thought out than this one… Until next time!


End file.
